Maou-sama? Akuma-chan!
by Kimeka ReiKyu
Summary: Iblis adalah mahluk mistis yang tak terbukti kebenarannya. Ya, awalnya sang pemuda pirang ini juga beranggapan sama dikehidupannya yang membosankan dan memuakkan. Sampai saat itu, saat di mana ia bertemu dengannya, si gadis aneh di sebuah gang sempit. "Tunduklah atas perintah tuan mu, hei kau manusia! Karena aku adalah Satan raja dari semua iblis!" DLDR, RnR.


**Sreet srett**

Suara pedal sepeda yang terus dikayu kuat terdengar di sepanjang jalan kota yang sepi. Di cuaca yang masih cukup dingin di awal musim semi ini, membuat seorang pemuda yang dari tadi terus mengayu pedal sepedanya sedikit mengigil kedingian. Di cuaca dingin yang bahkan matahari masih malu-malu untuk memperlihatkan keagungannya, sang pemuda yang menggunakan jaket orange dan celana dasar hitam tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sesekali mengigil kedingian Ia tetap melakukan aktifitasnya mengantar koran langganan di pagi hari.

Pemuda yang berusia diawal 17 tahun itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, rambut pirang berantakan yang mencuat ke atas tertipu angin bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah musim semi ternyata, tidak terasa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maou-sama? Akuma-chan! © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**Waring: AU, OOC, MissTypo, EYD berantakan etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 1: Pemuda Pirang dan Iblis yang Tersesat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chittt**

Suara sepeda yang berhenti di depan sebuah banguan sederhana terdengar nyaring, dari atas sepeda sang pemuda pirang turun untuk menuntun sepedanya memasuki halaman rumahnya. Saat akan membuka pagar rumah tersebut dari arah belakang muncul seorang pria dewasa dengan luka gores yang melintang dari pipi sebelah kanan sampai ke pipi sebelah kiri yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Umino Iruka walinya.

"Kau baru selesai mengantar koran, Naruto?" tanya pria itu basa-basi.

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena kemunculan pria itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _Sensei_..."

Iruka menghelakan nafasnya lelah, lelah menghadapi sikap pemuda di depannya. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti pemuda itu memasuki kediaman sang pemuda.

Naruto melempar sebarangan jaket orange yang dikenakannya tadi di atas sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ku dengar kau membolos lagi kemarin?" tanya Iruka memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tak membolos, hanya ketiduran di atap sekolah," jawab sang pemuda dingin.

Iruka mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, Naruto!" bentaknya karena sudah cukup lama menahan amarah akan sikap pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku tak bisa selamanya melindungi semua keegoisan dan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu!" lanjutnya.

**Brak!**

Naruto mengebrak meja makannya cukup keras hingga menyebabkan gelas yang digunakannya untuk minum terjatuh, menumpahkan air yang masih tinggal setengah di dalamnya.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau orang tua ku!"

Iruka terdiam, dari raut wajahnya nampak dengan jelas ia kecewa akan perkataan pemuda di depannya, tapi apa daya ia memang bukan siapa-siapa hanya orang yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya.

"Aku mengerti. Datanglah hari ini ke sekolah, ini perintah!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mengancam di akhir kalimat.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka dan berjalan melewati pria itu tampa mengatakan sepata kata pun. Ia berjalan ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada dan membating pintu keras.

Iruka kembali menghelakan nafasnya berat. Apa ia gagal mendidik pemuda itu? Apa ia tak pantas menjadi walinya? Kenapa tak sedikit pun pemuda itu memperlihatkan sikap baiknya? apa hanya semua kekacauan saja yang bisa dilakukannya?

Iruka meletakan kantung belanjaan dan sebuah amplot coklat di atas meja makan dan setelahnya ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman sang pemuda.

"Maaf _sensei_, aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik..." gumamnya lirih saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja ruang tengah dekat televisi.

Sementara itu, Naruto sang pemuda pirang kini sedang membasahi semua bagian tubuhnya yang lelah dan beberapa luka lebab yang baru di dapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu karena berkelahi dengan preman-preman kota sebelah yang menantangnya.

Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? kenapa ia yang harus menghadapi semua ini? Apa _kami-sama_ sebegitu membenci dirinya sehingga memberika cobaan yang begitu berat di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Hidup sendirian, seorang diri di rumah ini sungguh memuakan, ia kesal dan ia marah pada takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya. Kenapa hanya ia...

Setelah dirasa cukup sang pemuda mengambil haduk yang tergantung rapi di dekatnya dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia tak ingin sekolah hari ini hanya saja karena perkataan pria itu mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Dengan malas ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur, walau ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Iruka lagi tapi perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi memohon untuk diisi karena dari semalam ia belum juga memasukan apa pun ke dalam sana.

Sepi, tak ada seorang pun di dapur, kemungkinan pria itu sudah pergi. Di saat ia melihat ke atas meja ia menemukan sebuah kantung belanjaan dan sebuah amplot di atasnya.

_Ini uang bulanan mu, pergunakan dengan bijaksana!_

Itulah pesan yang terselip dalam amplot coklat, dan didalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar uang bulannya. Diremas kuat pesan yang diterimanya dan memeriksa apa isi di dalam kantung belajaan.

Makanan kaleng, isi di dalamnya hanya terdapat beberapa puluh makanan kaleng sejenis salad buah. Chi, pasti pria itu ingin ia memakan benda aneh ini. Jangan harap ia tak suka buah, satu-satunya makanan yang cocok dengannya hanya mie ramen istan. Ya, mie ramen istan cocok untuk sarapan paginya hari ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei lihat dia! Ada gosip yang mengatakan ia berkelahi lagi dengan preman kota sebelah," bisik seorang siswa laki-laki pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ibu ku juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang dia," jawab teman siswa itu.

.

"Katanya ia berhasil mengalahkan semua preman itu dengan tangan kosong!" bisik siswa lain yang tidak begitu jauh dari dua siswa sebelumbya

"Ia pasti bukan manusia, ia moster!" bisik siswa yang lainnya lagi.

.

Suara siswa dan siswi yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah membuat sang pemuda pirang merasa jengah, pasalnya ia kesal cara mereka memandangnya hina, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak berada di sekolah sudah dipukulnya satu persatu wajah mereka yang memuakkan itu.

**Tep**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu sang pemuda pirang, siapa juga orang bodoh yang berani menggangunya di saat mood pagi sedang tahap memprihatinkan?

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan sekolah hari ini, Naruto?" tanya pemilik tangan dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya.

Sang pemuda meliriknya sekilas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya membuat pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku saja," kilahnya datar.

Kedua tangan sang pemuda berambut coklat terlipat di belakang kepala, "Ya, ini hari kedua mu masuk setelah satu minggu tahun ajaran baru. Ku kira kau lebih suka berkelahi dengan preman yang menantangmu dari pada mendengarkan pelajaran."

"Kiba..." panggil Naruto pada sang pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama lengkap Inazuka Kiba, mungkin bisa dikatakan satu-satunya orang yang berani menyapanya di mood yang sedang buruk.

"Lain kali aku akan membawamu untuk memukul mereka, sebagai gantinya buatkan surat izin bahwa aku sakit," lanjutnya dengan seringainya menghiasi wajah tampanya.

Kiba ikut menyeringai, "Baiklah, aku akan meminta Hinata untuk mengurus surat izin dan aku tak sabar untuk mematahkan gigi para preman itu," tipalnya tidak sabaran.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang berani mengatakan hal itu pada sang pemuda pirang hanya pemuda di belankangnya, yang entah karena apa sangat menyukai kegiatan perkelahian. Mungkin hubungan mereka bisa di katakan teman atau lebih tepat ketua gang dengan bawahanya.

Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Kiba, Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga darurat menuju atap sekolah. Tidak ada tempat yang paling cocok untuk tidur sambil memandangi awan yang berjalan beriringan.

Saat sudah mencapai atap sekolah hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit _tan_ sempurnanya membuat beberapa helai pirang sang pemuda bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke tengah dan membaringkan diri di sana memandangi awan putih bak gumpalan kapas yang bergerak beriringan. Suara bel yang bergema dari speker sekolah berbunyi nyari meneriaki tiap siswanya yang masih berada di luar kelas tapi sang pemuda mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilik menutup kedua kelopak mata untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duar duar duar!**

Suara-suara ledakan terdengar keras di seluruh penjuru kota, memuculkan gumpalan asap hitam pekat dari dalamnya. Suara teriakan, suara tembakan, suara dentingan besi yang saling beradu menjadi irama pelengkap dalam musik kematian yang kini sedang dimainkan.

"Nona malaikat, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria pada gadis berambut pirang di depannya yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas.

"Aku tak apa, segerah kumpulkan semua pasukan dan kita akan menyerah langsung istana sang raja!" perintah sang gadis dengan sepangsang sayap putih khas malaikat menempel dipunggunnya.

Kedua manik violet sang gadis menatap tajam ke depan di mana berdiri dengan kokohnya sebuah istana dengan lapisan batu hitam yang tebal. Istana tempat tinggal sang raja iblis, Satan.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan meleyapkan mu, iblis..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drap drap drap...**

"Yang mulia!?" suara teriakan nyaring sang iblis pelayan menggema disepanjang lorong gelap menuju singgasana penguasa dunia bawah. Keringat dingin dengan deras menetes dari pelipis sang pelayan saat di depanya terdapat pintu besar setinggi 5 meter dan dengan tergesa-gesa pelayan itu membukanya.

Sang pelayan menunduk hormat di depan tuannya yang sedang duduk santai dengan kedua mata tetutup rapat di singgasan, jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya membalut tubuh indah milik sang penguasa dunia bawah itu.

"Apa para manusia itu sudah masuk ke dalam?" tanya sang raja dengan suara datar. Tak nampak sedikit pun emosi dari dari nada suaranya, padalah sekarang kerajaan sedang di serang.

Sang pelayan iblis mengagukan kepala, "Ya, yang mulia," jawabnya singkat.

Sang raja iblis menopangkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampilkan sepasang manik merah rubby di dalamnya, "Apa yang dilakukan oleh para jedral iblis ku disaat seperti ini?"

Sang pelayan semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Maafkan saya yang mulia, semua jendral sedang bertempur di garis depan melawan manusia yang sudah memasuki istana," jelas.

Ekspresi dingin yang dari tadi diperlihatkannya raja iblis berubah menjadi ekspresi senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, "Hmm, manusia dengan kukatan sihir dan chakra sebanyak apa yang bisa memasuki istana ku?"

"Bukan manusia yang mulia, melainkan malaikat," jawab sang pelayan cepat.

"Malaikat...?" seringaian terpahat indah di wajah sang penguasa dunia bawah itu dengan mata merah yang bersinar terang bak batu rubby yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya yang mulia, tapi jendral iblis agung, Lucifer. Memerintahkan saya untuk membawa yang mulia pergi..."

"Tak perlu,"

Sang pelayan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, menatap tidak percaya pada rajanya. Sebagai pelayan ia tahu seberapa kuat rajanya hanya saja jika diserang bersamaan dan sebanyak ini, lawan yang dihadapi sekarang pun bukan hanya manusia tetapi juga malaikat.

"Yang mulia keselamatan anda—"

"Pergilah sekarang!" perintahnya tegas memotong perkataan pelayan iblis.

Sang pelayan terteguk merasakan aura kuat yang menguar dari tubuh sang raja, dan tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya ia pergi melalui jendelah di sampingnya yang terbuka.

"Tak ku sangka raja iblis ternyata baik terhadap bawahannya," dari arah pintu terdengar suara dingin yang lembut dengan senyuman manis terkembang jelas di wajah cantik gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat dan manik violet.

Sang raja kembali menyeringai saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara, "Tak sebaik itu ku rasa nona malaikat. Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang menganggu permainan kita."

Senyuman manis yang sang malaikat luntur menampkakan wajah serius yang dingin, "Sayang sekali padahal aku bisa melenyapkannya bersamaan dengan mu." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan keluarlah sinar terang dari sana tepat terarah pada sang raja yang masih duduk santai di singgahsananya.

**Syuttt**

**Duar!**

Hancur, singasana sang raja hancur total menyisahkan lubang besar yang menganga. Membuat senyuman kemenangan terkembang di wajah malaikat muda melihat hasil karyanya.

"Menarik juga..." bisik sang raja dari belakang malaikat, ia berhasil menghindar serangan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan serang malaikat.

Kedua manik violet sang malaikat membulat saat merasakan hembusan nafas dari belakangnya. Dengan refleks yang cepat ia berbalik badan bersiap dengan serangan yang berikutnya.

"Kau lamban," cibir sang raja. Dengan mudah ia menghidari semua serangan yang dilakukan malaikat, terlihat jelas perbedaan kekuatan keduanya.

"hosh... hosh..." nafas sang malaikat melamban, ia terlalu banyak mengunakan chakranya.

Dengan santainya sang raja iblis berdiri sepuluh senti dari permukaan tahan dengan menggunakan sihir manipulasi gravitasi dan membiarkan angin menghembuskan surai merah muda sang raja yang panjang sepinggang, dibawahnya ekor hitam panjang dengan bentuk _spade_ diujungnya bergerak-gerak menggambarkan ekspresi bosan pemiliknya, "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat tidak mendapat serangan lagi dari malaikat.

"Jangan menghinaku!" pekik malaikat kesal merasa terhina atas perkataaan raja iblis di hadapannya.

Sang malaikat menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dengan kedua tangan terarah ke depan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam sang raja penasaran.

**Pakk plakk...**

Kedua sayap sang malaikat terbentang lebar bersiap untuk terbang.

**Siingg**

Sekumpulan cahaya nampak jelas di bawah kaki sang raja, lingkaran cahaya yang membentuk simbol aneh. Dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Cahaya apa ini? Kuat sekali!" keluhnya berusahan melepaskan diri dari lingkaran cahaya.

"Wahai sang penguasa langit, pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku..."

Cahaya itu makin terang dan terasa seperti meyedot sang raja masuk kedalamnya, "Sial!" makinya.

"Dengan seizinmu lenyapkanlah semua kegelapan!"

**Brakkk Duaaarrrr!**

Ledakan cahaya yang besar hingga ke langit membuat setengah istana iblis hancur, berubah menjadi puing-puing dengan lubang dan retakkan di mana-mana.

"Itu sihir nona malaikat, ia berhasil mengalahkan raja iblis!" teriak senang para manusia yang melihat cahaya terang hingga menembus langit.

Sementara para manusia berteriak kencang atas kemenangan mereka para iblis yang berada di bawah pimpinan raja iblis terdiam melihat cahaya itu.

"Yang mulia..." gumam mereka lihir.

Teriak-teriakan kemenangan sampai ke telingan gadis malaikat yang melihat hasil ledakan kekuatanya dengan tatapan dingin, _"Chi, dia berhasil menghidari serangan sihirku,"_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain istana di mana terdapat banyak puing-puing istana yang hancur, nampak sang raja iblis mengatur nafasnya.

"Dasar malaikat sialan! Kekuatan apa itu tadi? Sihirnya kuat sekali!" maki sang raja kesal dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Beberapa luka mengores kulit mulusnya, dan jubahnya nampak kotor dengan debu yang menempel di sana akibat ledakkan yang diciptakan oleh serangan malaikat tadi.

**Duar duar duar!**

Suara ledakan masih terdengar di beberapa titik, menandakan perperangan antara manusia dan iblis masih terjadi.

"Chi, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus pergi..." ia mulai mempersiapkan sihir ruang dimensi, sebuah sihir dimensi tingkat tinggi untuk mengoyakan dinding ruang dan waktu, "aku akan segera kembali setelah mengisi kembali chakraku, tunggu saja kau malaikat sialan!" makinya sebelum benar-benar menghilangan bersama angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nge~" kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka menampilkan sebasang manik _blue sappir_ di dalamnya, "aku ketiduran berapa lama..." gumamnya saat menyadari langit cerah berwarna biru kini telah berganti menjadi langit gelap dengan penghias bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna.

Sang pemuda pirang berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang seragam yang sedikit kotor karena tidur di lantai. Untuk sesaat ia memutar tubuh bagian atasnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba melenturkan sedikit ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Saatnya pulang," ujarnya mengambil tas selempang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan berjalan kembali menuruni tangga.

Sesaat tiba di gerbang depan sekolah ia berhenti sejenak, dilihatnya gerbang sudah dikunci dengan gembok yang besar.

"Ah, aku sial sekali!" umpatnya meratapi nasib malang yang sedang dialaminya, "tidak ada pilihan lain," lanjutnya berjalan kesisi gerbang di mana terdapat dua sisi dinding yang saling berhubungan membentuk sudut segitiga.

**Hup hup hup...**

Ia melompat ke sisi dinding di sebelah kanan dan selanjutnya melompat ke sisi sebelah kiri dengan sisi dinding sebelumnya dijadikan sebagai tupuhan ia melompat, dan hal itu dilakukan sang pemuda pirang beberapa kali hingga ia mencapai bagain atas dari dinding sekolah.

"Untunglah ini sudah sering terjadi," ujarnya lega, ya ketiduran di sekolah hingga malam seperti ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi Naruto, dan untuk itu ia selalu munggunakan cara yang sama agar tidak terkurung di sekolah hingga pagi. Merepotkan dan menyusahkan memang tapi akan jadi lebih merepotkan dan menyusahkan jika ia harus menginap semalaman di sekolah, kan?

Sang pemuda berjalan dengan cueknya, tak mempedulikan angin malam yang menebus serajam sekolah berupa kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Tujuan utamanya adalah rumah dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk, tidak ada yang lain.

**Sing**

Suara bising dan cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah gang sempit di dekat sang pemuda pirang membuatnya lupa akan tujuan utamanya, dengan pelan dan penasaran ia mendekati sumber kebisingan.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah lingkarang cahaya terang tercipta di depannya dan pelahan-lahan memudar menampilkan sosok seseorang, tetapnya seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan sebuah jubah yang kebesaran.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba?" tanyanya terkejut pada diri sendiri akan kemuculan sosok seorang gadis yang membelakainya itu.

"Di mana aku...?"

Suara lembut khas anak perempuan terdengar memecahkan keheninga dan sepertinya sang gadis yang tidak jelas indentitasnya itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto sang pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

Naruto menelan air liurnya, walau masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sang gadis, "A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Sang gadis melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya dan sekilas tampak terkejut hingga membuatnya melopat mudur kebelakang dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya sang gadis tegas.

"Ah, aku—" perkataan sang pemuda pirang terhenti dan wajahnya memerah padam menyaksihkan gadis di depannya memasang kuda-kuda tanpa pakaian, hanya sebuah jubah kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sang gadis menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pemuda pirang di depannya membatu dengan wajah memerah padam, untuk sesaat ia tidak meresakan chakra apa pun dari sang pemuda sehingga membuatnya mengendurkan pertahanan.

"Kau manusia!" tujuknya pada sang pemuda pirang yang masih terdiam di tempat, "jelaskan padaku di mana aku sekarang, ini perintah!" lanjutnya.

Naruto yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menundukan kepala ke bawah, tak sanggup melihat gadis di depannya yang tak peduli akan penampilanya yang bisa dikatakan vulgar.

"_Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak gadis ini,"_ batinya. Tak mungkin ada seorang gadis yang berkeliaran di malam hari hanya menggunakan jubah kebesaran. Ia pasti korban perampokkan atau penculikan. Ya pasti.

"Nona, lebih baik anda pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan perampokkan ini," saran Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak mengerti gadis di depannya.

"Kantor polisi?" tanya gadis itu balik dari raut wajahnya nampak jelas ia tidak mengerti maksud pemuda pirang itu.

Tunggu, jangan katakan gadis di depannya ini juga mengalami _amnesia_ akibat perampokkan yang dialaminya.

"Ya, kantor polisi," jawab Naruto membenarkan pertanyaan sang gadis.

Gadis itu menggeram marah, "Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir kau siapa ma... nu... sia..." perlahan kesadaran sang gadis menghilang dan ia terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. _"Sial, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra untuk sihir dimensi..."_ batinnya sebelum benar-benar pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Nona!" pekik Naruto panik saat melihat gadis di depannya terjatuh. Kalau saja ia tak cepat menahan tubuh sang gadis, mungkin sekarang tubuh kecil gadis itu akan membentur aspal di bawahnya.

"Nona, sadarlah!" ujarnya panik, "apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" lanjutnya frustasi sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang sang gadis aneh yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, terkadang dari pertemuan kecil berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar. Karena tak ada yang namanya kebetulah di dunia ini, semuanya sudah digariskan dalam takdi. Ya, sama seperti dua takdir berbeda yang sekarang saling terhubung ini...

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Aku datang dengan mempublish fict baru lagi :D

Baik, baik aku tahu, aku masih memiliki beberapa hutang fict Multichap yang masih belum di update. Tapi ide fict ini terus-terusan melintas di otakku dan jujur itu sangat mengganggu karena aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan ide untuk fict yang lain dan beginilah akhirnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama dan juga sebagai permohonan maaf tak bisa update Clover's Cafe dan Just Be Friend untuk bulan ini, aku mempublish fict ini *dipukul Reader

Ide fict dengan tema Iblis dan Manusia sudah sangat pasaran, walau begitu aku tidak punya waktu memeriksa Fanfiction Archive satu persatu dengan tema yang sama, oleh sebab itu jika ada kesamaan ide, cerita atau tokoh aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

fict ini terinspirasi dari Anime musim semi kemarin _Hataraku Maou-sama!_ Mungkin akan ada beberapa kesamaan tapi itu hanya ide dan pembahasa karena selanjutnya murni berdasarkan pemikiran ku sendiri. Jika sama dibeberapa bagian atau Scene itu disebut terinspirasi tapi jika dari awal sampai akhir semua sama mulai dari perwatakan, gambaran, interaksi, konflik dan sebagainya itu baru menjiplak

Aku sadar fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus terutama diksi dan penulisan. Aku bukan orang yang jago dalam hal bahasa (ngomong aja jarang) ataupun penulisan, maka tak heran jika kalian akan menemukan beberapa Typo dan kata yang mungkin tidak baku. Untuk kekurangan itu aku ingin mintak maaf.

Terakhir aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian tak keberattan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, kritik ataupun saran.

Salam hangat,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Baturaja, 07 Agustus 2013


End file.
